Tales of Awakening
by Yoshiyuki-Kun
Summary: Its been a year since Robin slayed down the Fell Dragon Grima, Everything is all peaceful til a new threat came along. Unknown portals appear in different areas of Ylisse, unleashing terrible monsters from different worlds, the shepherds decided to investigate the matter and find out what is causing these monsters to appear.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Its been a year since Robin slayed down the Fell Dragon Grima, Everything is all peaceful til a new threat came along. Unknown portals appear in different areas of Ylisse, unleashing terrible monsters from different worlds, the shepherds decided to investigate the matter and find out what is causing these monsters to appear.

Hey everyone! This is my first Fire Emblem story. Hope you guys enjoy it! Also be aware that these chapters will contain lots of spoilers for those that never played or finish the game. That includes Tales games as well. Oh and one more thing to say, not every tales character will be in this story cause I only played the ones here that were released in the US and two that were imported. So Please be aware of that as well!

Also I shorted this time so it won't be too long to read. Sorry about that _

Anyways enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 – Travelers from the World of Regenerations: Part 1**

After the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima, the shepherds can finally live in peace without worrying except for Robin, though he felt the threat is gone. He can't help but feel something in the air is different. " _Even though everything is in peace…but why can't I shake this feeling that something weird is about to happen_ " Robin thought.

Just then, his wife Lissa comes along and surprises Robin by hugging him from behind. "Hey hubby….what'cha doing standing in the balcony all by yourself, did you forget we were supposed to go on a date today?" asked Lissa. "Ah Lissa, my bad, Just had to clear my head for a little bit. But anyways don't worry, I didn't forget. I did promise to go on a lunch date with you" said Robin.

Lissa felt discourage but felt relieved that Robin remembered "That's what I thought mister. Anyway let's go before my brother shows-"Lissa was interrupted by bumping into Chrom near the doorway and noticing that Chrom has an annoyed look on his face. "And where exactly are you going young lady" asked Chrom.

"Hey, I was just getting ready to go on lunch date with Robin of course" answered Lissa. Chrom shook his head with "Not today you are, did you forget that you were supposed to look after your niece Lissa?" asked Chrom. Lissa felt confused of what Chrom, said til she finally remembered her duty. "Oh crud, I forgot" shouted Lissa. Chrom sighs and looks at Lissa "Well now that you remembered, I suggest you make that plan another day" said Chrom.

As Chrom walked away through the hallway, Lissa felt slightly angry and pouted. "Oh boy, just when I really want to spend more time with you Robin" Griped Lissa. Robin walked in front of Lissa and petted her on the head. "Hey no worries, I'll stay with you while we babysit Lucina together. Would that help?" asked Robin. Lissa smiled and hugged Robin. "Aww Robin, you really are the best" replied Lissa. As Robin and Lissa walked down the hallway, Lissa smirked and asked Robin about something.

"Hey Robin, put out your arms out for a second" Robin felt confused and put his arms out instructed by Lissa.

"Like this?"

"Yep, Here I go!"

Lissa jumps into the air and lands into Robin's arms. "Whoa there, that was dangerous that you just pulled. What would if happen if I didn't catch you?!" shouted Robin. "Oh come on, there will be no way you will fail to catch me silly. Besides, you never once carried me after the final battle that day" replied Lissa. Robin sighs of defeat and smiles at Lissa "….Fair enough, well princess, let's get going" said Robin.

As Robin continues to carry Lissa to Lucina's room, he gently puts her down as Lissa walks towards Lucina's crib. "Hey there cutie, your favorite aunt and uncle are here" said Lissa. Baby Lucina smiled and giggled seeing her Aunt and Uncle in the room. Lissa gently picks up baby Lucina while cradling in her arms. Lissa sees Robin on the couch nearby and sits next to him while holding Lucina.

"Ho boy, to think you grown this much over a year missy" stated Lissa. "No kidding, sooner or later she might unexpectedly start walking at any moment" Joked Robin. As little Lucina drifts off to sleep, Lissa lays her head on Robin's shoulder and felt of sense of relieve around him.

"…you know…I'm really glad you're here with me Robin" said Lissa

"Hmmm, why is that?" asked Robin.

"Sorry for repeating this but if you were truly gone after that fight….I don't know what would I do with my life" replied Lissa. Robin notices bit loneliness within her tone and puts his arm around Lissa while laying his head on Lissa. "Sorry I scared you that day, no matter what happens, I will always stay by your side" said Robin. After hearing what Robin said, Lissa smiled and blushed as she walks to the cribs and placing little Lucina in the crib while walking back towards Robin.

"Hey Robin, .I want you to be straight with me and be honest, did you only ask me to marry you because I'm a Princess?" Lissa felt nervous for asking Robin this question. But Robin smiled and stands up going up to Lissa and petting her on the head. "Don't be a dork, wither you are a princess or not. I still love you for who you are. To me, Princess is just a title you're the fun and lovable girl I fell in love with" he answered.

Suddenly Lissa became thrilled while making a cat like grin and pushes Robin on the couch while sitting on his lap. Lissa slightly blushes and slowly unbuttons her clothes without hesitation, causing Robin to fluster. "Whoa there, are you sure about this?" cried Robin. "Rather than staying a girl, I want you to see me as a woman silly" said Lissa.

"But we can't be doing this Lissa!" he shouted

"What not man enough to do it with me?" She criticized. Robin took it slightly offensive but replied "For the record that's not it. Besides we can't do it while she's looking at us" said Robin. Lissa looked confused as she turns around and sees little Lucina staring at them. "Oh I forgot she was here…oopies" said Lissa. "Hurry and button your dress before anyone shows-"Before Robin could finish, Sumia opens the door and walks in.

"Hey you two, hope you guys watch…Lucina…. Properly….." As Sumia looks into the room, she notice Lissa's dress is unbutton and right on top of Robin while seeing little Lucina watching them. A slight anger like vain appeared on Sumia head "Lissa….Robin….care to explain what you two were doing" Sumia notice Lucina has a curious like expression on her face and turns her head with a dark look with a false smile staring down on Lissa and Robin. Robin franticly takes his coat off and throws it on Lissa. "M-my apologize Sumia, W-we just got a little overboard before we notice Lucina was watching us".

Sumia was giving an intimidating air around her as she walks over to Robin "Oh my, so you must be the culprit. A naughty boy like you should be severely….punished" Sumia suddenly drags Robin by his shirt and out of the room, leaving Lissa speechless of what Robin did. " _Am I dreaming, Robin took the blame and protected me….*blush*…. He really didn't have to do that"_ Thought Lissa. As Sumia continues dragging Robin through the hallway, she stops and releases him leaving Robin dumbfounded. "Hmm, something wrong Sumia?" asked Robin. "*giggle* you didn't need to take the fall Robin, I was aware what Lissa was trying to do. But I actually don't blame her for doing" said Sumia. "Huh, what did you mean?" asked Robin. "Well after you faded away doing the final battle, Lissa wouldn't stop searching for you, Day and Night, non-stop" noted Sumia.

After what Sumia said, Robin began to feel bad for disappearing on Lissa. Sumia walks up to him, kneels down and puts her finger on Robin's nose. "You should know better not to make a girl like her worry like that, you better take responsibility for what you did okay" Sumia smiled and winked at him while she walks off down the hallway.

" _Hmph…Sumia does have a point; I did unexpectedly disappear on Lissa. Maybe there's something I can make up for her for what I did_ " thought Robin. As Robin got up from the floor, he looks through the window and notices a group of villagers entering through the castle gate. All banged up and injured. "That's weird, why are those villagers so beat-"just then, a sudden headache came by hurting Robin in the process. "W-What's going on….why's my head…gah….feel like its going to split open…" Suddenly a vision appeared and sees a group of red armored enemies shouting: " _Catch those inferior beings, they must not escape!"_

The vision faded and Robin's headache disappeared. "Man, least my headache is gone. But what was that vison….inferior beings….what does that mean…." After Robin recovers, Lissa rans down the hallway towards Robin. "Jeez, manage to find you. Here Robin, your coat" Robin smiles at Lissa while gently taking his coat back and putting it on. "Come on, looks like there's a commotion need the gate" Before Robin could walk, Lissa suddenly slightly grabs Robins coat. "Hey …after Sumia took you out of the room, I had this strange headache that came out of nowhere and a weird vison came up…" Lissa mentioned.

" _Vision….no way…did she"_

Robin turns around and places his hands on Lissa shoulders. "What else did you see?" Asked Robin "Well…I can't remember the rest but the last thing I saw was a group of red armored guys screaming inferior beings" Lissa answered. Robin was surprised of what Lissa said about the vison he saw. "Wait, did you see a vision too Robin?" asked Lissa. Robin nodded and responded "Yes I have, looks like both of us seen the same vision" said Robin.

"Robin, do you know what it mean-"Before Lissa could can anything, they hear Chrom calling out to them in the hallway. "Hey let's get going, we can talk about this later" said Robin. Lissa agreed and both ran down the hallway towards Chrom. "I'm glad to find you two. A group of villagers appeared at the gate needed help so let's get going" said Chrom. Both Robin and Lissa nodded and followed him to the entrance. As the trio got outside, they see Frederick talking to one of the villagers and went up to him. "Did you found out about why these villagers looked for frighten and beat up Frederick" asked Chrom.

"Yes my lord, the way they explain to me seems abnormal" replied Frederick. "Abnormal, what do you mean Frederick?" asked Lissa. "Apparently they said a mysterious portal like gate appeared in there village. And strange group of red armored soldiers came from it and literally destroyed their homes" said Frederick.

"Hey Robin, does that mean the vision we saw earlier came true" asked Lissa. Chrom over heard what Lissa said and became curious and went up to her. "Vision, what vision your talking about Lissa?" asked Chrom. "Earlier today, Lissa and I had a weird vision involving of what Frederick said. Near the end of that vison, one of the red armored soldiers shouted "Inferior Beings"" said Robin.

Frederick became concern of what Robin said and joined in the conversation" When did this vision started you two?" asked Frederick. "It happen a few minutes ago right before Chrom called us out" replied Robin. Chrom became intrigue of this information and continue to ask. "Hmmm, interesting, were there anything else you saw in that vision?" asked Chrom. "Unfortunately, that's all I can remember" said Robin. "Sorry Chrom, same here" said Lissa. Chrom felt dissatisfy but knew this conversation had to be hold. "…well for now, let's help these villagers and ask them what exactly happen to them" said Chrom.

Everyone agreed and ran towards the villagers to help them. The Shepard's manage to get all the villagers healed up til the elder walked up to Chrom. "Thank you so much for helping my people milord" said the elder. Chrom smiled at the older and said "No problem…exactly, how did this happen to you and your people?" asked Chrom. When Chrom asked this question to the elder, the elder became slightly bewilder. "It was the strangest thing, everything was normal in village til a strange gate appeared in the middle of the plaza" said the elder.

"All of us walked up to the gate til suddenly, a group of red armored like soldiers appeared and attacked us. All of them shouted inferior beings to all of us and started wiping almost every villager in town. Only half of us manage to escape. But the rest were captured and taken to some to weird steel like armor fortress that suddenly appeared near the village" said the Elder. When Chrom and the others heard what the elder said, they became shocked of what he said. "That's so cruel" said Lissa. "In what location did this fortress appeared?" said Frederick.

"Our home is near the Northroad and the fortress is about 7 miles from there" said the Elder. It was clear that Chrom knew he have to stop them and rescue the other villagers from the mysterious enemies. "Alrighty then, let's call the rest of the shepherds and-"Right before Chrom could say something, Frederick had to interrupt. "My apologize milord, but I'm afraid that almost every member in the group went on separate missions with the exception of us and Sumia can go and help" said Frederick.

Chrom was lost in thought til suddenly he remembered. "Ah that's right, I had them go search and capture any Grima worshippers. Well no problem. Nothing's wrong just us four going so let's get a move" said Chrom. Just then, Frederick interrupts his lord's plan. "But you have to remember milord; the place that the elder said to us is an armor fortress. I think it'll be wise to go at night while we come up with a plan by then" warned Frederick. "Good call. Robin!" shouted Chrom. "Yes Chrom" replied Robin. Any suggestion to infiltrate at night?" asked Robin.

Robin began to formulate a plan to infiltrate but needed more information to continue. "Hmmmm, I suggest we ask some of the villagers where they saw the fortress and what it looks like before we can infiltrate" said Robin. "Yeah, they might have an idea what it looks like" said Lissa. "Alright, let's start and see if the villagers speak about it" said Chrom.

As everyone split up to ask the villagers of what the fortress looks like, a young boy, injured badly while limping at the gate. Lissa took notice and shouted to Chrom "Hey Chrom look!" shouted Lisa. Chrom turns around and sees the injured boy. He runs towards and catches him right before the boy collapses on the ground. "This boy is injured badly, Lissa, use your healing art to help him" said Chrom. "You got it" Lissa brings out her rod and starts using it to heal the boy.

As Lissa looks at the boy, she couldn't help bad for the child. "This is horrible, who would do this to a child" said Robin. "This is just cruel" said Lissa. Chrom took notice that the boy has unusally like dark bruises on his arms and legs. "It's like this boy has been tortured through something" implied Chrom. Just then, the elder show up and sees the boy that Chrom is holding. "Oh my…little Nico" cried the elder. "You know him chief elder?" Asked Frederick.

"Yes I do, he was one of my people that was captured by those soldiers" said the elder. Robin takes a quick look and sees a strange colored sphere on the boy's hand. "Hey, does anyone notice that there's a colored like sphere on the child's hand?" announced Robin. Everyone turned their heads and saw what Robin was talking about.

"That is strange….hey Nico, can you hear me?" asked Chrom. Nico slowly wakes up and responded to Chrom. "Those…monsters….I don't know what….it is but they put this on…everyone that was….taken from the village" answered Nico. Lissa got curious of the sphere and wanted to see if she could take it out. "Hmmm, let me see if I can take it out" said Lissa. When Lissa placed her hand on Nico's hand to slowly removing the sphere, a sudden voice echoed in the air.

"Stop, Don't remove the exsphere!"

Everyone looked around to see where that voice came from. "What in blazes did that came from" surprised Chrom. "I don't know milord, but it sounded like it came from outside of the gate" replied Frederick. "Yeah, and what did it mean to not remove it" said Lissa. Lissa continued to slightly move the sphere, which caused Nico to go hysterical and ran off outside the gate." What in world, everyone lets follow him. Something not right about this" Chrom ordered.

Everyone followed Nico outside the gate and went into the forest. They stopped at a nearby clearing and see Nico screaming and agonizing on the ground. "Lissa. What exactly did you do?" Chrom demanded. "Nothing, all I did was trying to get the sphere out" Lissa explained. Robin slowly walks towards Nico, he turns his head and showed a dark gazes towards everyone and shouted a monstrous tone. "Don't come near me!" shouted Nico. The unusually sphere fell out of Nico's hand, causing Nico to scream in agony and transforming him into a monster.

 **End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Travelers from the World of Regenerations: Part 2**

"O-oh my goodness, he turned into a monster" cried Lissa. "You gotta me be kidding me. That small sphere transformed that child" shouted Frederick. "I bet those red armored soldiers are behind this" Robin implied. The monstrous Nico turns towards the group and started charging at them. The elder couldn't believe what he saw but slowly walks and went towards the monster. "N-No, little Nico, come back to your senses" shouted the elder. Frederick rushes towards the elder and moves him out of the way. "Nice one Frederick, make sure the elder gets to safety" shouted Chrom.

The monstrous Nico began to roar in the air which was causing the ground to shake making all the trees to fall and crashed. "Whoa, who the thought he can roar that loudly and caused this much destruction" said Robin. "Hey you two, look at his eye" shouted Lissa. Both Chrom and Robin looked at Nico's eye and noticing its bleeding.

P-P-please…kill….me…..k-k-ill…m-mm-eeee

"Was that….Nico's voice?" Robin announced. "P-p-pllease…kill me…..I-I-I stop…myself…..the pain…..it hurts" cried Nico. "Don't worry Nico, We will find a way to heal you back. Robin, do you have any spells to turn him back" asked Chrom. "I'm afraid not. I'm not too sure my spells would work. Let alone that I don't even know what they did to him" answered Robin. "Ah guys, somethings going with Nico. He's acting strangely" Lissa announced. Chrom and Robin turn their heads towards Nico and noticing that he is acting weirdly.

"M-Most…destroy…most…k-k-k-….KILL!" The monstrous Nico began roaring into the air and began charging towards Lissa. "No Lissa!" Chrom began charging towards Nico just to block and but Nico swung his arm and struck Chrom and sending him flying towards a tree and slamming into it. "Damn, I didn't think he was… this strong" Chrom muttered. Robin manages to get to Lissa and Nico is still continuing charging towards them. Robin manages to put up a small barrier around him and Lissa but it strong enough to withstand the strength of Nico's barrages.

"Nico, please stop, Come back to your senses" begged Lissa. Lissa notices a glow around Robin and see's him casting a spell and knew what move Robin is going to make. "No Robin, you can't use that spell. It'll kill him" shouted Lissa. "I know, but I have to does this if he continues going like that" Robin responded. Nico continues hitting the barrier and the barrier is starting to crack. "Nico please, don't make me use it!" shouted Robin. When Nico is about to break the barrier, an unknown voice shouted in the air.

"Demon Fang!"

A fang like wave dashes out of the forest and strikes Nico, causing him to crush to the ground. "What in the world was that?" asked Robin. Out of nowhere, an elven woman came out and ran towards Chrom. "Relax; Help is on the way... Healing Circle!"

The elven woman casted a spell to healing Chrom within an orb, which cause Chrom to stand up and notices all his wounds have been healed. "I don't know who you are but thank you for healing me.

"The fight is not over yet, for now we have to knock that thing out" said the elven woman. The elven woman looked towards Robin and shouted to him. "You over there!" Robin took notices of her and responded. "Ah yes?!" answered Robin. "I notice you can cast spells so I want you to back me up while the others try to knock it out" ordered the elven woman. "Others, where are they?" asked Chrom. Nico got up and roared in the air and started charging at Robin and Lissa. "Oh no, here he comes again!" shouted Lissa.

"Not this this time! Grave!"

Stone like pillars formed a wall around Robin and Lissa preventing Nico from attacking them, causing Nico to crash and injured himself. "What in the world, I never seen a spell like this" said Robin. "Hey mister, you okay?" a young elven boy with a kendama appeared in front of them. "*giggle* took you long enough to come out" chuckled the elven woman. "My bad sis, Lloyd and Sheena were coming up a plan to knock this guy out" said the elven boy.

Suddenly, Nico gets back up and slams both his arms to the ground and causing an earthquake around them. "This is not good, hey mister, follow my lead" instructed the elven boy. While the elven boy is flipping the kendama, a magic circle forms around him. Robin took notice and follows him. Lissa didn't want to be left out so she got up and wanted to get in the action. "I'm in as well as long as we just knock him out" said Lissa.

"Aright mister, repeat after me and lady, bring out your axe and get ready" said the elven boy. Both of them shouted Lighting and striking Lissa. The attack caused her to glow and sparks are flowing around her. "Okay lady, spin and strike at them" instructed the elven boy.

"You got it!"

Lissa starts spinning and forming lighting like tornado and strikes towards Nico and knocking him down. Lissa stop where she is and noticing Nico struggling on the ground. "No way, I didn't think I can strike that hard" said Lissa The elven boy saw what Robin did was very impressed of he seen "Hmm not bad mister" said the elven boy.

"Not bad yourself" said Robin. After the move Lissa pulled, Chrom became astonished of the move that Lissa pulled. "Amazing, to think they pulled off a move like that" said Chrom. "It's a secret technique that we form during our journey. For now I think it's time to heal this boy. What do you say?" asked the elven woman. "Yeah, let's do it" shouted Chrom.

Nico suddenly gets up and started charging towards Chrom and the elven woman. The elven woman raises her staff. Her staff began to glow red and casted a spell on Chrom.

"Acuteness!"

A light red glow like crystal formed around Chrom causing his strength to increase. "Incredibly, my strength increased" Chrom explained. "Now's not the time to admiring it, strike him to knock the boy out" elven woman instructed. Chrom began charging towards Nico and jumps and strikes on the head. Nico was struck down hard to the ground causing everything to shake. "Hey sis, I think you gave him too much power" the elven boy admitted.

Robin became curious of the move the elven woman casted and without hesitation he asked. "Whoa what kind of spell did she cast" asked Robin. "It's known as acuteness. It's a spell that increases your strength 10x" the elven boy explained. Lissa became impressed what her brother to bring down Nico "Wow I didn't know that move was powerful". Nico got up and growled angrily. He kneeled down and claps his hands to make a fist and form a dark like sphere around it.

The elven woman took notice and knew what move Nico is about to pull "Damn, I didn't think it'll start using that move". "What do you mean, what attack is he doing" Chrom demanded. "It's using that move as a last resort. Meaning once he finishes, he's going to nuke this whole area. With all of us in it" explained the elven boy. "Oh gods, you can't be serious" cried Robin "N-No, he can't!" shouted Lissa. "This is not good, it's now or never. Lloyd, Sheena! Attack now" shouted the elven woman.

"You got it professor!"

Chrom, Robin, and Lissa turn their heads towards the direction of the voice and notice a twin bladed swordsman and shinobi girl preforming something. "You ready Lloyd?" asked the Shinobi girl. "You bet, let's do it" said the swordsman. The shinobi girl holds out a talisman card in her hand and cast a spell on the swordsman. A magic like glyph forms in front of them and shouted.

"Mirage Thrust!"

The twin bladed swordsman thrust through waves of light and striking Nico, causing him to knock him out completely. "No way, he knocked out Nico with one strike" said Lissa. All signs of relief, they were all happy that it didn't end up killing Nico "Honestly, I'm glad they showed up we all could had been goners" Robin relieved. "He's right, whoever you guys are, thank you for helping us and stopping Nico" agreed Chrom.

"It was no problem at all" said the twin bladed swordsman. "Yo sis, I think it's about time to turn him back to normal" said the elven boy. "Jeez, who the thought that this kid had an exsphere on him" stated the shinobi girl.

"Exsphere…. Were you the ones that shouted that word, just who exactly are you guys?" inquired Chrom. The twin bladed swordsman walks up to Chrom and said. "Gives your names, and we shall give you ours". "Hmph I like your attitude, my name is Chrom, leader of the shepherds; this is Robin, my brother-in-law. And this one here is my little sister name Lissa" replied Chrom.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you" greeted Lissa. "Pleasure to meet all of you" said Robin. "Hehe same here, I'm Lloyd. The one with kendama is my best bud Genis. The one with staff is Professor Sage, and the one next to me is name Sheena" said Lloyd. "It's nice to meet you three but don't worry about the formalities so call me Raine" said Raine. "Yeah, Lloyds the only one that calls her by the name" said Genis. "Yep, that's right" said Sheena.

Lloyd became annoyed of what they said and responded. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" . "Jokes aside, your curious about the exsphere correct?" asked Raine. "That's right, what is it exactly and how did Nico turn into a monster" questioned Robin. "An exsphere are objects that increase the wielders strength and survival potential far beyond his or her maximum limits of power" explained Raine. "Wait a minute, these things can increase our power?" asked Chrom.

"Yes that's right" Lloyd replied. "But why did Nico turned into a monster?" asked Lissa. "The exsphere may increase your strength, but it's also a parasite like object and can be life threating if not used correctly" Sheena informed. "Not used correctly, what do you mean?" asked Chrom. "Without a Key Crest, it cause the host to become really sick and absorb your energy, and if anyone without a Key Crest has there exsphere removed, they turn into a monster like this one here" explained Raine.

Robin understood the whole exsphere issue but suddenly got curious about the key crest. "And what exactly is a Key Crest?" asked Robin. "A Key Crest is used as a mount for the exsphere. It inhibits the negative effects of the exsphere. However, Its used through dwarven technology and made from Inhibitor Ore. And I doubt there is some in this world" replied Lloyd.

"What are exactly exsphere made out of?" asked Lissa. The moment Lissa said that, Lloyd's group went silent and was hesitant to say it Chrom can tell something wasn't right about the exspheres. "All of you know don't you….what are they exactly made of" Chrom demanded. Lloyd knew the cruel of truth of the exspheres. He clutches his fist and walks up to Chrom. "Before I say it, have you three a group of red armored soldiers?" asked Lloyd. "We haven't but a group of villagers came to our cities that were seriously hurt and mentioning being attacked by red armored soldiers" answered Robin.

"And the chief elder said half of his people were taken to some armored like fortress" said Lissa. "I knew it" said Lloyd". "Wait, you know who they are?" asked Chrom. Just when Lloyd was about to answer, Raine comes by and stops the conversation. "I'm sorry cutting this conversation but aren't forgetting something?" asked Raine. "Ah, that's right my bad. Let's hurry and heal this guy. And Chrom, don't worry I promise we will fully explain everything to you guys about it" said Lloyd.

"I'm going to hold that on you. Cause we need to know exactly what's going on here" said Chrom. Raine slowly walks up to Nico. She points her staff towards him and shouts. "Resurrection!" Raine's spell causes Nico's monstrous body to glow and turns him to his original form. "Unbelievable, you healed him back to normal" said Lissa. Sheena walks up to Nico and picks him up and puts on Lloyd's back. "There we go, make sure you don't drop him Lloyd" said Sheena.

"Don't worry I won't. So mind of as well head back so we can have this little guy rest up" said Lloyd. "Yeah, let's get going. I'll inform Frederick what happen here once we get back" Chrom responded. As everyone walked back to Ylisstol, Frederick shows up and along with the older. "O-oh my goodness, you brought back little Nico. Thank you so much" cried the elder.

"Milord, Thank the gods that you all are safe. By the way, who are these travelers?" asked Frederick. "New companions Frederick, for now, let head back to the castle and I'll explain everything to you" replied Chrom.

As everyone head towards Chrom's castle, Lloyd and his group were astonished of the place. "No way, this castle is amazing" said Lloyd. "Yeah, a lot better than the one in Meltokio that's for sure" said Genis. "Have to admit, I agree. Even that idiot won't have a chance to brag over this" agreed Sheena. "Easy there, before I let you four explore the area, I do think we should let Frederick know the situation" said Chrom.

Raine walks up to Chrom and decided to volunteer to give an explanation "Allow me to explain the situation of what happen. First let me explain what happen to child name Nico" Raine fully explain the situation to Fredrick of what happen to Nico. Frederick understood the issue but however, he suddenly felt vigilant. "Hmmm, I understand the situation you speak off but, that way all of you knew these transformations and these so called exsphere….you not from this world are you?" asked Frederick.

"Whoa this guy's sharp" said Sheena. "No way, all of you are from another world?" asked Lissa. "That's correct; we come from a world known as Aselia. And we were brought by some unknown being called Naga" explained Raine. "Wait, did you say Naga?" asked Robin. Sheena took notice when Robin asked them about Naga and replied. "Do all of you know this being?" Asked Sheena.

"Naga is the divine dragon that protects mankind. Those of descendants of Ylissean royalty bear the brand of the Exalt. It's a sign of a pact basically" explained Chrom. Lloyd got curious of the name Exalt and said. "Exalt?" Lloyd mumbled. "It's another way of saying ruler or King Lloyd" said Raine. "Wait that means…Chrom you're the Exalt?" shouted Lloyd and Genis.

"And that would make Lissa princess right?" asked Sheena. "You got it" answered Lissa. "Robin and Frederick?" asked Lloyd. "I'm the master tactician that organizes field tactics and Frederick is captain of the knights. Keeping peace and train any new recruits. Some say he can dole out task that can break a wyvern. But he also known as "Frederick the Wary", which is why he's very cautious of you four" teased Robin. "That's title is something that's not worth mention!" shouted Frederick.

 **[Frederick gain the title: Frederick the Wary]**

Everyone began to laugh as Frederick shrugs it off from embarrassment. "Oh I've been wondering, why Naga brought you here and how?" asked Chrom. "In our world, there is a mysterious three formation of stones known as the otherworldly Gate. We were sailing around while recovering exspheres, the one you called Naga called us towards the gate. She said an old foe we fought long ago and seeks revenge on the humans in your world" explained Raine. "And we know who exactly is doing it" said Sheena. "You do, who?" asked Chrom.

"There known as the Desians. The Desians are a group of half-elves that hunt down humans and treat like prisoners" explained Lloyd. "Half-elves, I heard of half-mandrakes and half-Tagaul but never a half-elf" said Lissa. "That's because Elves no long exist in this world. What I read is that our world used to have elves that are considering an ancient race. But apparently all elves cease to exist around 4,000 years ago as if they just disappeared" Robin mentioned.

"Wait, if the elves here are no longer around, how does the Desians fits in" Lloyd questioned. "That's a good question; it is as if some unknown being brought them back. Because there's no way the Desians are back. We wipe they out in our world remember" said Genis. "I have a hunch, either one the Desians you speak of have escaped to our world or two; a mysterious force had brought them back. It's a theory but it's the closes thing to think of this case" said Robin.

Despite the lack of information, everyone agreed on Robin's theory. "He's right Milord, I have to agree with that assumption since it's our only lead at this point" said Frederick. "Yes, that's our only lead but this one thing we all need to know this. Lloyd and everyone else with him, explain to us the whole explanation of the exspheres. I'm aware these can maximize our strength but I have this feeling there's more to it than that" said Chrom.

It was a matter of time that Lloyd will have to tell the truth of the exsphere. He knew in his heart it's too painful to even think about it. Sheena notices it and walks holds one of his hand with both of her hands. "Lloyd, if it's too much to say it, than let us explain to them" said Sheena. Lloyd felt reassured of Sheena said. He smiled and patting Sheena on the head. "Nah, I'm good. But thanks for cheering me up" said Lloyd. Sheena smiles and nodded him while letting go of Lloyd's hand, Lloyd steps forward and looks straight at Chrom and tells the truth.

"Aright….. As you know, the Desians capture and prison them in area iron fortress known as a human ranch. Where they cultivate the humans for experiments, and it's also an exsphere manufacturing plant as well" explained Lloyd. When Robin heard the phase "cultivate the humans for experiments" and "Exsphere manufacturing plant", something click in his head. He wasn't sure but he needed to say it. "Wait a minute, don't tell they turn humans in exspheres!" shouted Robin.

"That's right, human ranches are used to take human lives to make exspheres" answered Lloyd. Chrom and everyone in the room were all shocked to the truth and couldn't believe what they just heard. "How barbaric" Chrom responded. "That's so cruel, do they hate humans that much?" asked Lissa. "It's the sad truth. In our world, half-elves are treated like garbage. Some lock them up due to their intelligence to use them to make technology. And some humans feared them for being too different. As result, some of the half-elves grew to hate humans and joined up with the Desians" replied Raine.

"This is not good, I suggest we get moving right away before those villagers become exspheres" said Robin. "Alright, let's call everyone so we can-"before Chrom could finish, Raine interrupt him. "Sorry Chrom but I suggest just us eight would be enough for the rescue" Raine persuaded. "I have to agree milord; it would be wise to go in a small group "Frederick commented.

"Alright then, the elder and the villagers gave us the information of the location of the ranch so let's get going. No one is going to make my people turn into exspheres" said Chrom As Chrom and Frederick walked off, Sheena walks towards Robin and Lissa to ask them something. "Hey, is Chrom always like that. Cause he looked like that type to jump the gun" said Sheena.

"Unfortunately, that's how he is sometimes" Robin commented. "Yeah, my brother won't hesitate….in a reckless way" said Lissa. "Yeah, he's sounds like he treats everyone with equality" said Genis. "Yep, Chrom never discriminates any race so you and your sister are safe" said Robin. "Great, that's good to know" said Lloyd. "By the way, are you and your older sister are also half-elves as well?" asked Robin. "Whoa this guy is sharp, how did you know?' said Genis.

"Well it was simple, from what I heard the full blooded elves have longer ears. But both you and your sister's ears are slightly shorter. I didn't want to say anything after you told us" said Robin. "Yes, Genis and the professor are both half-elves, but me they are really good people and basically family to me" said Lloyd.

"Wow Lloyd, I never thought you see us like that. Heck and you thought dwarven vow number 7 is cheesy" Genis teased. Genis, Raine, and Sheena began laugh while Lloyds shrugs it off. "Dwarven vows?" asked Lissa. "Dwarven vows are basically a collection of proverb vows that the dwarves use to fulfill their everyday life. Dwarven vow number 7 Genis mention is "Goodness and Love will always win". And I still consider it being cheesy" Lloyd stated. "Said's the guy that sees us as family" teased Genis.

Everyone laugh, causing Lloyd to blush out of embarrassment and walked out to meet with Chrom and Frederick. "Hey come on, I was just joking around Lloyd…..guess I took it a bit far…I'm going to catch up with him" said Genis

"*Giggle* Oh well, boys will be boys I say. Shall we get going. I can imagine Chrom is waiting for us outside" said Raine. "I agree, he most likely waiting at the gate so we better get moving" replied Robin. As well Robin and Raine walked out, Lissa pulls Sheena to ask her something. "Hey Sheena, a quick girl talk" said Lissa.

"Uh…Sure why not, what do you need to talk about?" asked Sheena. "I've been wondering for a while now, I notice how worried you were about Lloyd when Chrom asked you guys about the exspheres. Not to mention that it was so cute of you to hold Lloyd's hand just to calm him down. Are you two…dating by any chance?" asked Lissa.

Sheena's face bright red, causing a puff of smoke to shoot out on of her head out of shyness. "Y-Y-Yes we are. It's somewhat embarrassing to talk about it" shyly said Sheena. "Aw you can tell me. It's not like I'm going to spread around tell everyone" said Lissa. "…..true" replied Sheena. "SO how long have you two been dating?" asked Lissa.

"About 2 years" Sheena answered. "No way, and he hasn't propose to you yet?" said Lissa. "No, he hasn't proposed to me….hey wait a minute, what do you mean propose?" shouted Sheena. "Well because girls around your age would have been engage by now" said Lissa. "Well its not like I don't want to marry Lloyd…just not mentally prepare for it though. But I did see a small box Lloyd was carrying around though" said Sheena.

" _Ah, Lloyd must have had one with him….better not say anything right now_ " thought Lissa. "Hmm for now, let's put that on hold and meet up with everyone. I have a bad feeling Chrom is going to nag at us" said Lissa. "Knowing with his personality, I can imagine" Sheena agreed. "Alrighty then, let's get going!" said Lissa. As Lissa and Sheena met with everyone outside by the gate, all of them went to the location what the older and the villagers told them where the iron fortress is.

"So this is the Desian Human Ranch. Doesn't look like it's going to be easy to get in" said Chrom. "I highly have my doubts that just walking up to them like is the wises idea" said Frederick. "No kidding. I tell from those guards by the gate are no pushovers" Robin comment. "Hey, since you guys know how to handle them, how do we got…in?" Lissa turns around notice Lloyd's group gave a shocking like expression. "Hey, are you guys alright, all four of you like as if you seen a ghost" said Robin.

"This….this is impossible, how can this base be functional" said Lloyd. "Yeah, Raine terminated this place" said Genis. "I can't believe this nightmarish devastated Luin is back" said Sheena. "You guys know something, by those looks it seems you been here before" Frederick confirmed. "Yes we have. In our world, this place is known as the Asgard Human Ranch. 2 years ago, the people of Luin brought in escape human host to their town, but unfortunately the Desians caught on to them and eradicate and destroyed they town" Raine explained.

"Oh gods, that's just mad. Just going as far as wiping out everyone single people there" shouted Chrom. "Around that time, I was there when it happen. It was terrible, there were too many of them to fight back" said Sheena. "Don't worry, I can tell you tried your hardest to save everyone as much as you can" said Chrom. "Despite the destruction, were they any survivors?" asked Lissa. "Half of the town was taken to the ranch. And only a few manage to escape to a nearby small town" said Sheena. "Do you know who is in charge of the attack?" asked Frederick.

"He goes by the name called Kvar, One of the Five Grand Cardinals of the Desians. "Kvar is one of the calmest Desians we fought. But under that calm personality is a heartless, cruelest, and sadistic Desian and wanted to eradicate the humans" Raine responded. "my gods, its no wonder he got that reputation" replied Robin. "Not only that, he is the same bastard that killed my mother" said Lloyd.

Chrom and everyone in his group shocked of what Lloyd said. "Now that's unforgivable, Kvar must be stopped" said Chrom. "But the main question is milord, is how to infiltrate the facility" stated Frederick. "Let's see…if this place is the same, then the secret entrance over…..here!" Genis ran towards to an oddly shape rock which cause Chrom's group to become slightly confused. "Um….how's this rock going to help us get in?" Lissa questioned. "Hmm, Lloyd, do you still have the Desian Orb?" asked Raine.

"Yep, still have it in my pocket" said Lloyd. Lloyd takes out the Desian Orb, which caused the stone to move. "My gods, did that stone just moved, what kind of orb is that?" asked Robin. "The Desian Orb is a type of Orb made from Magitechnology, which is a combination of magic and technology. But for now Robin, I'll explain everything to you after this fight is over. "Got it, I'm going to hold you to it" replied Robin. "I'm curious about myself" said Lissa. "Likewise, how about you Frederick?" asked Chrom.

"Hmm, it seems it would come in handy someday in battle tactics…why not I'm game" said Frederick. " I think we should get going, a couple of guards are on their way here" Sheena announced. "Damn, quick into the hole" shouted Lloyd. Everyone quickly jumps down the hole while Lloyd closes the hole. As everyone went through the tunnel, all manage to get out and enter a small computer room. "Hmm, no signs of any guards around...Okay everyone, the coast is clear" said Lloyd. "Whoa, this is incredible. Is this also Magitechnology you speak of Raine?" asked Chrom. "Yes it is, I assume that technology hasn't advance here yet?" said Raine.

"Unfortunately, none what so ever in our world" Robin replied. "Wait, does that mean your world is already advancing?' asked Frederick. "Not quite. Only some areas have them and others in ruins from years ago" Genis replied. "Hey, what's this red glowing thing here" Lissa is an inch away from pressing the alarm Butten but Sheena manages to stop her.

"Whoa there, don't press that. It will set off the alarm and all the guard will come after us" Sheena warned. "Sorry, my bad" said Lissa. "I actually don't blame her. Anyone that's new to Magitechnology would be curious" said Genis. Unexpectedly, Raine sees Robin walking over and checking out this control panel. "Curious Robin, this panel projects the layout of the base. Here I'll show you" . Everyone gathers around and sees Raine activating the control panel. The control panel is activate and showing the map layout of the area.

"This is simply amazing. I must study this this once this mission is over!" said Robin. "Whoa, I have never seen Robin this excited before" said Lissa. "Neither have I. But I can understand where's he coming from" said Chrom. "Ahaha, Robin reminds me of Lloyd when he gets this excited, except that he loses interest right away depending on the subject" Genis joked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Lloyd. "Hey what are those red dots?" asked Chrom "That would be us, this panel indicates everyone's positions in the base" said Raine. "No way, this thing can track down anything here?" asked Robin. "Yep that's right. And speaking of tracking down, let's see if we can find Kvar" said Raine. "By the way Raine, there's something I've been meaning to ask you" said Frederick.

"Hmm, what is it Frederick?" asked Raine. If the red dots represent us here, than why is the other red dot moving full speed to us?" said Frederick. "Damn, they must have found us" shouted Raine. "Seriously, how did they found us so quickly" said Sheena. "We can think about that later, for now I suggest we get now and prepare a new plan" said Chrom.

"You would do no such thing you inferior being"

A blast of energy shoots out of the shadows and it heading towards Chrom but Lloyd pushes him aside and took the hit by the shoulder. Sheena runs by his side and picks up Lloyd. "You okay Lloyd?"asked Sheena. "Gah…..I'm fine…you okay Chrom?" asked Lloyd. "Yes, thanks to you. Hey, I know your there. Show yourself" shouted Chrom. A dark figure with an arm like cannon comes out of the shadows and smiles at them.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the wanted criminal 0074, Lloyd Irving" the figure announced. "N-No way, It can't be!" shouted Genis. "You….how can possibly be alive" questioned Raine. "Lloyd, do you know who this is?" asked Robin. Lloyd stands up and responds. "Yes I do…..how can you be alive….Forcystus!"

 **End of Part 2**


End file.
